Kim Possible: Fly Me to the Moon
by Desslock3
Summary: AU: in the 22nd century, Kim is an up and coming agent in Global Justice. But when given a mission to inflitrate a terrorist group that may have ties to her best friend Ron, Kim's loyalites are put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

KP: Fly Me To The Moon

KP: Fly Me To The Moon

AN: This is an AU fic set in the 22nd century. Kim is an up and coming GJ agent tasked to infiltrate a group of terrorist, just one problem, one of the terrorist is the fiancé of her best friend Ron.

I.

Kim enjoyed a sip of orange juice from the glass in her left hand while she poured milk in to a bowl of berries, sliced banana, and cereal with her right hand. "Wade, can you check and confirm my flight reservations for this weekend and turn on the TV please."

"Yes Kim, your ticket is confirmed for Pan Am flight 205 on Saturday leaving at 10am local time." A disembodied voice answered as it turned on the plasma flat screen display on the wall in front of Kim.

Wade wasn't really there in the room, or at least he wasn't in a flesh and blood physical sense. Rather the Wade that Kim referred to was the artificial intelligence or AI, which resided in the distributed computer network inside of her home. Wade Load had been a computer genius of the highest caliber who had many of the largest mega corporations on Earth hiring him for consulting work. He had also been a great friend to Kim since she had been twelve years old, so his death in an accident a few years ago, and just a few days after turning eighteen, had been especially tragic. But Wade had always been full of surprises, such as how he had uploaded all of his knowledge and memories in to the computer system, that he had designed, built, and installed, that operated inside of Kim's house. And although it was more than unlikely, there were times that the young redheaded woman would almost swear that he had uploaded some of his personality in to the computer as well.

As she began to eat her breakfast, Kim was only half paying attention to the news anchor on the screen that was mindless reading off of a teleprompter, "In other news today the Mars delegation to the Terran Congress walked out in protest of the continuation of the Martian surtax they are being charged to help pay for the Mars terraforming project. Said one member of the delegation…."

"Kim, you have received a priority message from Global Justice," Wade informed its user as the volume on the news automatically decreased to a whisper. "It requires acknowledgement upon receipt."

"Ok Wade, play the message."

A few dozen milliseconds later the image of the eye patch wearing head of Global Justice, Dr. Betty Director, replaced the image of the newscast.

"Agent Kim Possible, you are to report to conference room C no later than zero nine hundred hours today at the Global Justice headquarters in Middleton."

The still image of Dr. Director sat there on the screen for several seconds before Wade prompted a response from Kim.

"Shall I send a receipt acknowledgement?" Wade asked.

"Please and thank you." Kim said after swallowing the food in her mouth before answering. Whiling having the head of your agency, or your boss's boss, call you directly might be considered a bad omen, in Kim's case it wasn't that usual. She was a rising star in the Global Justice organization and one more than one occasion Dr. Director had singled her out for praise after a mission. Still, Kim had no idea why Dr. Director wanted to see her, it had been weeks since her last field mission, unless she was being assigned a new mission. If so then that would break the three week long drought of no missions that Kim had been suffering through, but she also hoped that if she was to be assigned a new mission that it wouldn't take long since she was supposed to be going on leave in a few days.

II.

After finishing breakfast Kim caught a bus to the nearest metro station which would take her to Global Justice's headquarters. The bus, which was a regular eighty eight person, double decker, electrically powered from power strips in the road, and fully automated, were one of dozens that circulated around the city. Over the decades the small city of Middleton had grown and prospered so much that it had annexed its neighboring residential areas to become one of the fastest growing cities in the United States. The large growth had forced Middleton to invest heavily in to mass transit and it now had a system that rivaled other major cities such as New York, London, New Delhi, and Tokyo. Fortunately, the cities rapid growth, and crowding, was slowing down due to the global economic downturn that had been plaguing earth for the past decade and as more and more people were migrating to earth's outer space colonies.

Exiting the bus Kim crossed the pedestrian walkway that entered the expansive central Middleton metro station. The central metro station was the largest in the city and handled all sorts of traffic, from buses to helicopters to monorail trains that ran through the cities sky scrapers. But it was underground that the metro station stood out. The train platform ran for a mile in each cardinal direction as did the four identical levels below it in order to accommodate the millions of people who rode it every day. Below that ran the high speed magalev rail lines that severed as the city's major arteries and carried both people and freight to the rest of the country. Waiting amongst the huddled masses for the local commuter train to Lowerton to arrive, Kim took out her PDA and began skimming through the headlines of the major news networks, CNN, BBC, Foxnews, Nippon Daily. There were several stories about growing tension between Earth and the Mars colony, some about petty issues such as taxation, while others were about the right for the planet to seek self determination. There was even a story about a fringe group claiming that the Martians (as some humans living on Mars had taken to calling themselves) were evolutionary better than humans from earth and that being part of the terran federation was holding them back.

Ascending the stairs that exited the metro terminal, Kim covered the remaining four blocks to Global Justice HQ in less time than normal. Approaching a small simple fence, Kim showed her identification card to the guard and entered through the outer security perimeter of the main Global Justice compound. The name Global Justice was really a misnomer given that the agencies counter terrorism responsibilities weren't just earth wide, but extended out to Earth's colonies on the moon and Mars as well as it's colonies in the outer solar system. But Global Justice had earned such a stellar reputation for its counter terrorism mission over the decades that it had been allowed to retain the old name when the organization was integrated in to the United Earth Defense Forces.

Coming to a set of double doors that constituted the outer perimeter of the GJ headquarters, Kim passed through a scanner that searched her body for weapons or explosives before she proceeded to the retinal scanner. After verifying her identity, the doors opened to large hall way full of people walking here and there as they went about their business. At the end of the hall way were a number of conference rooms, including the one she had been ordered to report to, and this conference room was currently filled with three people sitting in chairs with all of them looking towards Kim.

"Agent Kim Possible reporting as ordered." Kim said as she stood at attention before the agencies head boss, Dr. Betty Director. While some people both with in and outside of Global Justice would have preferred for a subordinate to salute when reporting, Dr. Director had stated numerously and sometimes loudly that Global Justice was not a military organization and as long as she was in charge it would remain that way.

The eye patch wearing older woman simply nodded her head in acknowledgement before speaking. "Take a seat Kimberly," she then indicated to the two agents seated to either side of her. "I'm sure you're more than familiar with Senior Agent Will Du, our operations director from section three, and to my left is Agent First Class K; one of our intelligence operatives from section two. They will be briefing you on the details of your next mission, one that you happen to be well suited for."

"With all due respect ma'am," Agent Du interrupted Dr. Director, "Agent Possible, while talented, is not particularly well suited to this mission. It's just coincidence that she will be at the right place at the right time."

"Which is what makes her suited for this operation." Dr. Director replied with out even bothering to take her eye off of Kim. "Kimberly, I understand that you planning on taking a couple of weeks of leave, is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And that you plan on visiting the Von Braun lunar colony."

Kim nodded her head. At this point she was wondering what did her leave have to do with a new mission? If it came down to a choice, or at least as much choice as Kim had in the matter, she would not postpone her leave for a mission. She had planned for and requested this leave several months ago in order to fulfill a promise to her best friend, and she had no intention of breaking that promise just for some mission.

"That is why we choose you for this mission. Agent Du and Agent K will fill you in on the details."

The look of annoyance that passed across Agent Du's face lasted for only a second before his professionalism took over and he began his briefing.

"Agent Possible, since you will be on Von Braun moon station between the dates of eight and sixteen June you will be ideally situated to infiltrate a meeting between suspected arms smugglers and a suspected member of the Free Mars terrorist group."

The blonde woman sitting to the left of Dr. Director, and who appeared about the same age as her, pressed a few buttons and brought up a holographic image of a young woman before she continued the briefing in her soft English accent.

"This is Bonnie Rockwaller. We believe that she is a major leader in the Free Mars terrorist group," Bonnie's image was replaced by the image of what Kim considered to be a cute if not down right handsome young man. "This man is Josh, his last name is unknown. We believe that he is a weapons suppler to the Free Mars group. They will be meeting other known and suspected arms smugglers on Von Braun station." Finally, the image of Josh was replaced by the image of a slightly goofy looking blonde hair young man with brown eyes and large ears. "We haven't been able to positively identify this man, and we aren't sure what his relation is to either Ms. Rockwaller or Josh. However, given how often he is seen with the two of them and his recent purchase of a local restaurant on Von Braun we suspect that he may be a financer. Agent Possible, we need you to gather as much biometric data as you can on your targets. In addition to that, we need finical transaction records which link the Free Mars group with the weapons smugglers."

The pause between Agent K's finish and Agent Du starting up again was so minute and flawless that Kim was convinced that they must have rehearsed it. Then again based on what she knew about Agent Du being a by the book stick in the mud she would have been surprised if they had only rehearsed the briefing twice.

"Agent Possible, your mission is to make contact with either Mr. Josh or Ms. Rockwaller and confirm our information about them with a secondary mission to try to ascertain any information you can about the unidentified second man. Your cover is that of a disgruntled Earth Defense Force officer who is willing to sell surplus parts from our recently decommissioned VF-1 Valkyrie fighters for use in their fighter fleet. You will meet your handler at lunar base ALUCE where you will be provided with Valkyrie avionic components to prove you have access to the equipment."

Agent K then added, "Further more intelligence indicates that a some what large wedding will be held at Von Braun station during the time period that the meeting will take place. You will use that as your excuse for being at Von Braun during that time period. Use this forged wedding invitation if anyone starts to question your cover." As she finished the English agent slide a small envelope across the table towards Kim to allow the younger agent to examine the contents.

Letting the details of the briefing sink in for a few seconds as Kim looked through the packet provided to her, Dr. Director finally spoke up. "Do you have any questions Kimberly?"

"Yes. I was wondering who you assigned to put this mission together, because quite frankly they should be fired." Kim said flatly.

"Now see here Agent Possible, I will not have my work questioned!" Agent Du replied angrily.

"I fully agree. My work has always been top notch and I won't have it questioned by some junior agent." Agent K added icily.

"Will, K, please quite down." Dr. Director said in a tone that broached no argument from her subordinates. "Now Kimberly, would you mind explaining why you feel that way?"

Kim took a deep breath as she answered the question, "First of all the blond hair man that you labeled as unidentified is named Ronald Stoppable. He is an old friend of mine and wouldn't be fooled by the cover you gave me of being a "disgruntled" EDF officer," Kim said as she added the air quotes. "Secondly, Ronald is Ms. Rockwallers fiancé. And lastly the wedding invitation that you gave me would only succeed in blowing my cover as it doesn't look like the personal one that I received from him."

"Agent Possible, you knowingly associate with someone who associates with Free Mars terrorist?!" Will practically shouted. "You should be brought up on charges and thrown in the brig until your courts martial. I demand that…"

"Will, shut up." Dr. Director said in a cool, calm, and dangerous voice before turning to face Agent Kay. "I trust that you will update their dossiers with that information ASAP."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Then this briefing is concluded. Agents Du and K, considering the new information we've learned this morning I want you two to come up with a new mission plan and be ready to brief it by this time tomorrow," Dr. Director then turned her attention back towards Kim. "As for you agent Possible,"

Oh no, Kim thought, when Dr. Director uses your last name then your in trouble.

"I want to see you in my office. We have some things we need to discuss."

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well then, dismissed."

III.

"Take a seat Kimberly." Dr. Director said as she walked towards the back of her officer. "Care for some coffee?"

"No thank you." Kim responded as she sat down nervously. After the raucous that had transpired during the mission brief Kim wasn't at all surprised to find her self sitting in the bosses officer, most likely for a sever, and possibly career ending dressing down. Watching Betty Director fix herself a cup of coffee, Kim's mind began to wonder back to the last time that she had been called in to the office like this. It had been her senior year of high school and she had gotten in to a fight with a fellow student, Tara.

For some reason Tara had taken a strong disliking to the new student in their class, a gangly looking freshman girl who's above normal IQ placed her in the advanced physics class that was usually reserved just for seniors with a cumulative GPA of 3.5. Kim had arrived to school early that morning and had found the new girl, what was her name; Justine; rushing through the hallway when she crashed in to Kim and ended up spilling her books everywhere.

"Oh no! Tara's homework." Justine cried as she attempted to gather up the scattered paperwork.

"Tara's homework?" Kim asked as she knelt down to help the younger girl.

"No I meant my homework." Justine tried to cover up her slip of the tongue.

Kim was about to respond when she heard a shrill voice.

"Find your own freshman to pick on Kim, this one's mine," Tara said as she walked up to the scene. "You'd better have my stuff Justine."

"Yes Tara, I will."

Later after physics class, Kim confronted Tara about her bullying of Justine. Tara of course denied doing such a thing and the accusations began to fly. Flying accusations were soon replaced with flying insults which in turn were soon replaced by flying fists, and to Kim's surprise she learned that Tara had a mean left hook. After the fight both girls found themselves in the office of a less than amused assistant principle Mr. Barkin. Although Kim ended up being suspended from school and the incident blotted her previously spotless school record, Kim knew that she had done the right thing and her conscious had never bothered her.

The sound of Betty's voice ended Kim's stroll down memory lane and brought her back to the present.

"Ahh, nothing like a cup of fresh coffee. My doctor says that I really should cut down on this stuff, he claims it will be the death of me yet." The head of Global Justice said before taking another sip of her drink.

"There are worse ways to die." Kim grinned.

"Indeed." Betty said as she rested her chin on her hands. "Life is about choices, decisions we have to make. Which brings us to the question of what to do with you?"

Inwardly Kim grimaced. It was like being in Mr. Barkin's office all over again, only this time it wouldn't end with a mere three day suspension.

"I was quite surprised by your revelation this morning. But probably no more than you were about the revelation of your friend's fiancé." Betty said before taking a sip of coffee. "Kimberly, you're a very good field agent, one of the best I've ever seen, and I think you would be able to handle yourself on this mission. However, Will does have a point about your lack of experience for this type of mission, especially considering the unforeseen complications."

Pausing for a moment to take another sip from her coffee mug, Betty then continued. "Kimberly, I won't order you to go on this mission, nor will I ask you to excuse your self from it. But I want you to keep in mind that what ever you chose, this information is to be kept close hold. Do you understand?"

Kim sat there for a second as she let what her boss had just said sink in. She was trusting Kim to do the right thing no matter which coarse of action she choose.

"Kimberly." Betty said in a softer voice. "I do want you to consider one thing though. We have been hearing a lot of chatter lately about an upsurge in Free Mars activities and the support they have from the Mars populace. If these reports are true then we could see more violence and blood shed than we've seen since the global Muslim uprising of 2045 and the nuclear exchange of the PanPacific war of 2087." Betty then changed her demeanor to a more serious one as she continued, "Kimberly, that's why, what ever your decision is, I need you to let me know by this time tomorrow ok."


	2. Chapter 2

KIM POSSIBLE: FLY ME TO THE MOON

Chapter Two

AN: Found my old copy of Space Cruiser Yamato (aka Starblazers) sound track and while listening to that it I decided to take a short break from my other Ron's Dinner so I could finish up this chapter and push it out. Hope everyone enjoys.

I.

Kim sat in front of her television that night watching but not really registering the images on the screen as she wondered how she had gotten in to this situation. What should have been a nice relaxing vacation, well as relaxing as any vacation is that involves watching your best friend get married, had now turned in to both a mission and a major source of stress for her. It just didn't make sense. Kim had known Ron a long time, since pre-K, he couldn't be a terrorist. Could he?

Or maybe that was the problem, that Kim knew Ron and there for had over looked the signs. _Signs, what signs?_ Kim thought to her self. After Ron had failed out of college and had been dumped by his girlfriend Zita, he had been devastated and aimless. Ron had taken his life savings and had moved to the moon to open a restaurant and start a new life, not become a terrorist.

"Oh Pandaroo, what should I do?" Kim asked her favorite stuffed animal who sat on the top of her bookshelf. After several minutes of silence it was obvious that Pandaroo wasn't going to provide any answers. But fortunately Wade was.

"Kim, I've run several hundred calculations and simulated numerous different outcomes to your predicament. Would you like to hear my advice?"

Kim sat and thought for a moment. There was no doubt that Wade, the AI, was probably the most advanced AI in the world, but still, would he really be able to offer a solution?

"Kim?" Wade prompted.

"Ok Wade, what's your advice?"

"After running numerous simulations and calculations attempting to take in to account all known data and possible outcomes, I've concluded that there is not enough data for a good answer. Perhaps if you could get more information you could make a more informed decision."

Kim sat there for a moment and thought about what Wade had just said. It was true that she needed more information, but so did Global Justice. More information about Josh, more information about Bonnie, and most importantly more information about Ron. More information, the truth, as to what was really going on.

Suddenly Kim smiled as the answer came to her. "Thanks Wade, you've helped me to reach a decision."

"Thank you Kim, although I don't know how I was able to do that."

II.

The next morning, in the same conference room, at the same time, with the same people as the day previous, Kim gave her decision to Dr. Director.

"Ma'am, I've made my decision. I'll accept the mission."

"I see, very well then. Agent Du, Agent K, I'm sure the three of you have a lot to discuss then if this mission is to be a success. I'll leave you three to work out the details." Dr. Director said as she rose from her seat and exited the room.

Kim could feel that she was being glared at by both Agent Du and K and knew that their estimation of her had dropped several points. Squaring her shoulders Kim, determined not to be intimidated, returned their glare.

III.

Two days later Kim found her self somewhat bored while waiting for her flight at the spaceport terminal. It had been years since she had seen her friend Ron in the flesh, ever since he had moved to the moon to open a new restaurant, and she was anxious to see him again. That and she wanted to give Ron's new fiancé the "hairy eyeball" to see if she was worthy of her Ron. "He he," Kim chuckled softly to her self at the use of her old pet name for him. Back in high school they had dated for a while, and it had been fun, but things just didn't work out between them. They were able to break up on friendly terms and after a couple of weeks of akwardness the two soon fell back in to their old friendship roles. After that Kim had several other relationships over the years that also just never seemed to work out. In some ways she was like a one woman "Sex in the City" going from one lousy relationship to another. Both Robert and Michael started out as nice enough guys, but in the end neither one of them could accept Kim and her Kimminess. Nor could they seem to accept the fact that Kim didn't exactly live up to the old saying about redheads being "red on top and fiery in the crotch". In a bit of desperation she had even tried going out with a girl while in college, that lasted all of two dates, and the less she thought about that particular "sitch" the better. But sometimes late at night, Kim would lie in her bed and wonder if part of what had driven Ron away from her as a boyfriend, and to want to leave earth and go to the moon was her "Kimminess", or as some more bluntly put it, her stubbornness.

Shaking her head slightly to chase away those thoughts, Kim decided that she needed something else to help occupy her mind. Stepping in to the spacer terminal's bookstore, Kim want right past the terminals that allowed a person to down load various books or magazines in to one's Personal Access Data Device and instead went to the back of the store where actual hard copy reading material were kept.

"One hard copy of the Middleton Times please and thank you." She said to the very old looking Asian man who completed the transaction without taking the long pipe out of his mouth, despite the terminal's regulations on smoking, and the fact he was sitting directly under a no smoking sign. Kim considered reporting him to the authorities, since no one else apparently had, but thought against it since she was under orders not to draw attention to herself.

Sitting down in a comfy chair Kim began to turn the pages of her newspaper while waiting for her flight in the spaceport terminal. Despite what pundits and futurist had been saying for the past two hundred years it seemed that the newspaper was in no danger of dying off as people were still willing to pay for the portability and versatility of a physical paper they could hold in their hands. As for Global Justice Agent Kim Possible, she couldn't deny the fact that a newspaper obscured her face and helped her to maintain a lower profile. Not that Kim had any delusions that there were any spies in the terminal on the look out just for her. Still it was something that Agent First Class K had insisted for Kim to do as part of the denial and deception part of their plan, so maybe the intelligence agent was under the delusion that there were spies everywhere.

That and it always paid to keep abreast of the latest information, if not so much for her job than just so neither Agent Du or Agent K could hold her lack of current events over her head. Kim really didn't know what was up about the two of them, or if they even was anything between them, but the way they seemed to hold their superiority over the more junior agents made it hard not to believe that the two were involved with each other. Kim's great grandmother, after meeting her two more senior agents for just a couple of moments, had referred to them as Major Burns and Major Houlihan. Kim had no idea what the comment meant, but judging by the way that Dr. Director had to stifle her laughter it must have not been a compliment. Not that they would have much time to really date each other. Especially after Dr. Director indicated how busy GJ would be after Kim had informed her boss of her decision to accept the mission and gather intelligence on the Free Mars mission.

Having finished reading most of her newspaper Kim was about to start the crossword puzzle when her interest was drawn toward an article on one of the back pages about the new governing body of the deep space station known as side seven. The article was an expose on some of the personalities of the governing body of the space colony and how these personalities were the real cause of the colonies continuing calls for succession from the group of eight space colonies that were situated around Lagrange point number five or orbit L5. Apparently many of the people on side seven considered themselves to be better than their fellow humans on the other colonies and no longer wished to be associated with them.

"Final boarding call for Pan Am flight 205. Final boarding call for Pan Am flight 205." A pleasant sounding female voice announced over the loud speakers as it interrupted Kim about a third of the way in the story. Tossing the newspaper, along with the unfinished article in to the trash, Kim passed through the security gates and crossed the gangway leading to the large low orbital shuttle. After strapping herself in and receiving the mandatory safety briefing from the flight attendants, the shuttle began to make its way down the five kilometer long magnetic launch rail. By the time the shuttle had reached the end of the line it had already accelerated to over 600 kilometers an hours when it left the ramp.

Once clear of the ramp the shuttle's main boosters engaged and accelerated the craft out of the earth's atmosphere towards both escape velocity and space station Liberty. There was nothing special about space station liberty, other than the fact that it was about a quarter of the way between the earth and the moon and made an excellent way station for travel between the earth and the moon. The sort of travel like what Kim was doing today. Four hours later, of which a good thirty minutes was consumed simply reading the directions on how to use the zero gravity toilet, Kim watched with growing excitement as the shuttle glided in to its docking position at space station Liberty.

IV.

"Your call will be placed in thirty seconds." The automated voice of the video phone service said from inside the AT&T phone booth on space station Liberty. Kim wondered why it would take so long to place a simple call to Earth when her PADD could down load at rates of over fifty megabits per second, and with only two bars. It must be a plot by the phone company to keep the customers online longer so they could charge more. After all it wasn't like space station Liberty had so much message traffic as to clog up their communication lines.

Kim was soon snapped out of her thoughts as the video phone announced that a connection had been made and replaced the image of the AT&T globe with the image of her mother.

"Kimberly dear, it's good to hear from you."

"Hi mom." Kim answered with a big smile. "I thought I would call you and let you know that I'm on my way to the moon for Ron's wedding."

"Oh that's right, you mentioned that in your last e-mail. I hope he received our wedding gift in time."

"I'm sure he did mom." Kim reassured before changing the topic. "Is dad around?"

"He's with your brothers. The "boys" are working on a new type of ion engine they claim will halve the travel time to Mars."

"Do they have it working yet?"

"Not yet. But as a precaution I warned them that if they destroy the basement in the process then they'll find their collective butts getting to Mars faster than their engine."

Then as if to emphasis the point to Kim, a loud explosion could be heard in the background behind her mother.

"Sounds like they didn't take you seriously." Kim chuckled.

"No I'm afraid not. I guess I had better go and check for casualties. Give us a call later and tell us how the wedding went. Give Ronald our love."

"Sure thing mom. I'll call you in a few days. Bye."

After the screen had gone blank Kim placed another call, a call that she had been looking forward to making for quite a while now. When she was finally connected to the person on the other end, Kim couldn't help but to smile.

"Hi Ron."

"KP!" The kowtow young man exclaimed, "You're not at Von Bruan already are you? I thought I was supposed to pick you up in the morning. I'm sorry Kim, I'll be right there." He stammered.

"Ron, you're not late. I'm at Liberty station for my lay over right now. The next leg of my flight leaves in a few hours."

"I knew that." Ron answered with his trademark goofy grin.

"Sure you did."

"Ronald, are you ready yet? Who are you talking to?" Came a disembodied voice from somewhere off of the screen.

Ron turned his head to answer the off screen inquisitor. "Just a minute honey, I'm talking to Kim."

"Well make it quick, we have to meet Josh at the restaurant in twenty minutes."

"Sorry Kim, looks like I need to get going before Bon Bon has a drama scene." Then in a hushed tone he added, "She hates being late, almost as much as she hates being seen in the last year's fashions."

"I heard that." Bonnie announced as her face appeared over Ron's shoulder. "So you must be Kim, Ron's told me so much about you. I hate to cut this short but we really do need to go. I look forward to meeting you tomorrow." With out a further word she terminated the connection.

Kim sat there for a moment in surprise. Well that was rude, she thought. Hopefully Ron's fiancé wasn't like that all of the time, other wise she and Kim were going to have to have a long and serious discussion. And if Bonnie wasn't one hundred percent loyal to Ron, well Kim was ready to go World War IV on her.


End file.
